The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing an image processing program.
In the past, endoscope devices have been widely used for various examinations in the medical field and the industrial field. Among these endoscope devices, medical endoscope devices enable acquisition of in-vivo images (subject images) of subjects, such as patients, without incision of the subjects, by inserting elongated and flexible insertion units each having an imaging element, which has plural pixels and is provided at a distal end thereof, into the subjects, and thus the medical endoscope devices place smaller burdens on the subjects and have come into wide use.
In such an endoscope device, as a result of image analysis, information (hereinafter, also referred to as an object) specifying a location of interest, such as a result of lesion detection, is displayed on an observation screen, with the information being superimposed on a subject image. Known as a technique for superimposing an object on a subject image is a technique of: performing processing of detecting and cutting out, as an object, a moving object (a location of interest) in a captured image; and superimposing the object on the acquired captured image at the time of completion of this processing (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-220618).